Messed-Up Fairy Tails
by Pirate Of The Stars
Summary: When Natsu gives a mirror to Lucy, he didn't expect that it would drag them into a bunch of different classic fairy tails. Starting with Cinderella and ending with Ariel, Natsu and Lucy are trying to pass all the levels to escape from the mirror realities. But all the fairy tales also include being able to find love...can Natsu finally come to terms with his love for Lucy? NaLu
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Lucy smiled as she cuddled against Natsu. He was warm, and she couldn't help but feel at peace. She had had a long-time crush on the famous dragon slayer, but he had never shown that he felt the same way. And yet here she was, watching a romantic/action movie while sitting next to him in a bed. He blushed as she grabbed his arm.

How had this happened anyway? How had the dense Natsu she loved with all her heart realized that he loved Lucy back?

Well, it was a long story. And it all started with a break-in and a strange mirror...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Lucy was bored. She had finished writing her latest novel a few minutes ago. She didn't feel like going to the guild (aka couldn't muster the effort to mentally prepare herself for the task), and so she lay on her bed.  
And that moment, Lucy heard her window's lock click open. She froze. Was someone trying to break into her house?

She grabbed her whip from her desk drawer and prepared herself to face the intruder.

The window pushed open, and a familiar young man jumped through into her house. His back was toward her, and he tiptoed toward the kitchen.

"Natsu. What are you doing in my house at four in the morning?" Lucy demanded.

Natsu froze and slowly turned toward her.

"Hey, Luce…what you doing up this late?" He said, plastering an innocent smile on his face. Lucy wasn't going to fall for that.

"Get out of my house Natsu." Lucy demanded.

Natsu sighed. "Finnnnnne. But there was one thing I wanted to give you."

He pulled out a neatly wrapped gift from who-knows-where. It was wrapped in a shiny black tarp and was shaped in an oval.

For a second, Lucy was touched. She knew that he didn't feel the same way about her as she did him, but it was nice to know he cared for her as a friend. But then she realized that something was a little fishy about this...

"Is this actually from you?" She asked suspiciously. "There is no way in hell that you could ever wrap anything neatly."

Natsu put his hands up.

"Really, it's from me! The lady I bought it from gave it to me wrapped. Said that it would be a good present to a pretty lady that I cared for."

Lucy let that sink in for a moment.

"Natsu...are you telling me you don't even know what's in the package?"

Natsu remained quiet.

"YOU ARE SUCH A-" Lucy stopped herself before she used any choice words she would later regret. "Well, let's see what's in this thing anyway."

Lucy cautiously pulled the wrap from the item, and as the cloth fell away, Lucy gasped in surprise.

It was a mirror.

And no normal mirror- an extraordinary one. The border was pure gold, and jewels of all kinds helped decorate the border even more.

"This must be worth a fortune." Lucy chocked out in shock. But she noticed something strange. Words were carved on the back...she flipped the mirror over, making the face toward Natsu as she attempted to read the words

Natsu only raised an eyebrow.

"It's a mirror. So what? Besides, it's dusty."

Natsu pulled the handkerchief (from, again, who-knows-where) and reached to clean the mirror.

"NO! NATSU!" She screamed as she deciphered the words on the back.

But it was too late. Natsu had already wiped it.

Natsu and Lucy froze, waiting for something to happen. Nothing did. The silence was deafening.

Lucy frowned, turning the mirror toward her.

"What'd you do that for Luce?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Huh. The words on the back must have been a prank…" Lucy murmured. "A really sick one, to be honest…"

Natsu put a hand on her shoulder.

"What'da mean, Luce?"

But the moment Natsu appeared behind her in the mirror, the glass began to give a swirling pattern.

"What's going on-" Natsu started, but, before he could finish, both Natsu and Lucy looked down to see _their legs were disintegrating._ The particles of color floated toward the mirror, disappearing once passing what Lucy assumed must be a portal. Lucy screamed, but nothing could be done. Helplessly, the two held on to each other for dear life as the mirror dragged them away.

The mirror clattered to the floor and, two blocks down, an old woman's maniacal laughter could be heard.

Just wanted to add something that made me laugh:

img src=" . " alt="Related image"/


End file.
